Legend of the Red Twilight
by ranma-saotome-cursed-fighter
Summary: Ranma's life has always been considered weird and chaotic but when he got used it his life his world got turn totally upside down when he first started the world online vr game but when he can't log out etc .. Ranma x dot hack sign
1. Default Chapter

Log in. Log out?

It all started one rainy day a certain Martial artist, now in female form was running through the rain returning from school after beating Kuno's thick head into the concrete. She ran into the house soaked from head to toe. She had ring off the access water or she would leave puddles were ever she went.. As soon as she went through the door Nabiki, who was holding a package address to her from CC CORPORATION, met her at the doorway.

" Ranma something came for you in the mail from CC CORPORATION. You order anything." Drawled Nabiki.

" Hmm don't remember ordering anything. I will take it seeing I don't have much seeing I just paid off my debt to you a miracle if I have ever seen one. Hmm well I did enter a contest, but odds of me even getting the runner up prizes was millions to one its probably something crappy stuff their giving away. Well if you need me I will be checking my mail….by the way thanks again for the computer." Ranma replied with a surprised interest.

Nabiki " no problem besides thanks to the stock market money is not a problem for us anymore. It's the least I could do besides you need more hobbies than just martial arts…. later Saotome."

She walks off with a grin as she knew chaos was just about to brake loose any second. It was common to learn to expect when a verbal or physical disputes. Her timing was impeccable of leaving the front door, as no sooner had she left Akane approached literally fuming. The look she was casting meant uncanny pain for Ranma.

"You… are so dead Ranma Saotome. You pay dearly Ranma." Akane fumed with light aura of red.

" What did I do I this time I swear I had nothing to do with it honest I was not there so I couldn't have done anything." Ranma replied totally clueless air as though made a difference.

That did it that's was the finally straw that broke the horses back. She vented her frustration on Ranma who dodged her mallet until he found himself in a trapped in the corner of the room. It was all over for him as Akane mallet four times in a row for Ranma laid hammered into the floor and was not going to get up in the next few minutes. She walked away soaked in battered cloths to her own room.

Genma Panda I win now fork over 500 yen

" Here I guess I should know not get my hopes up Saotome." Soun balled his eyes out.

Ranma was puzzled why she got such a brutal series of mallet blows. She walked slowly to her room with her package that was amazingly unscratched. She sat down at her computer terminal and type in her password as she waited for his desktop to load. Thank god for passwords or some panda might screw up her lab top computer. She read an e-mail from Akane to which she chewed her out about the fiancées trying to kill or marry her in the case of Kuno, because she was not there. Then clicked on a message from CC Corporation.

CC Corporation message congratulation you are a grand prize winner of our promotion give away and will receive the latest version of "The World", the latest virtual reality headset and a rare avatar character

" Hmm CC Corp huh… allllright I won I can't believe I won." Ranma wonder what it could be.

Ranma opens the package to find a virtual reality headset and hooked it into his computer. After following the directions the sent and uploaded the new update he was ready to login into the world. The first thing he did before adventuring was view the message board learn about the game and get some more keywords for gate access. Then with a push of a button the he was transported to first server that all beginners started on.

He looked himself over. It was totally real as real beyond anything he had ever imagine it would be. His character was medium size and built for speed and agile as rest was balanced accordingly. He wore green standard clothing with blade holster strapped to his back that held his weapons. He had black hair under his green cap. He walked away from the chaos gate. He walked to closet merchant who turn out to be recorder to save his data. He walked down till he was hit by wavemaster who knocked him right off his feet. She stopped and offered him a hand up.

"Hey watch where going. Geeze I'm in "The World" for first time and I'm already being walked on I can't get a break can I." Kite (a.k.a. Ranma) replied annoyed

" Sorry was just in a rush to meet someone, but I just missed them. Watch it newcomer. Maybe when you get better I will consider joining you in some dungeons. The names B.T. ." The Wavemaster apologized in a hurry.

She walks to the chaos gate after sending her members address and moves to another server.

" Hmm that was strange enough. Oh well." Kite mumbled.

He walked back over to chaos gate after finding that most of shops were to expensive so he only managed to buy healing items. He put his hand up in the air states a random set of key words "primitive passed over twin blade". He warps to the field was grassland field and down pouring. He flinched and hit his head for being so stupid he didn't have a curse in the game.

A dozen portals open and swirl revealing half a dozen mad grasses, plants whose red petal faces with teeth along with half dozen skinny, light weight purple knights all going after him this was going to be fun. He ran at group mad grass cutting one by taking the first out by couple swipes and used it as a springboard at the other mad grasses. He landed behind the mad grass preventing the knights from gaining up on him as made quick finishing the remaining clutter of mad grasses before they could manage to turn. He flipped back to avoid the swords strikes from four of six knights only to be attacked by the other two.

He countered both of them by glancing their swords off to the side into the ground. While the knights were freeing the stuck blades he finished them off just as easy as he did the made mad grasses as the purple armored knights faded, He went head on after the remaining four purple looking knights. He dodged locking blades causing them tangled up in the ground yet again leaving him easy access to them and finishes them off one by one till vanished leaving behind treasure chests.

He sat there breathing hard for a few minutes as he glowed a couple times to show that he leveled up a couple of times, which he noticed that he felt how much stronger he was. He went over to the chest to find some thunder blades, water boots, fire hat, hikers gloves, and hiking cloth. He equipped them seeing all better than what he was wearing and plus the magic perimeters were beneficial.

He continued to wonder his way into the dungeon after several minutes of looking for it. The dungeon was amazing to say at least. The dungeon looking some like out Egypt. The dungeon was made up with the same kind of sand stone. He looked around to find the whole floor devoid of much to speak of. The only thing he found was bunches of barrels or jars. He smashed them for healing and restorative items. He used a fairies orb as a small map was projected of floor layout. He noticed it was only had a handful of magic portals.

He took the path that was that had fewer magic portals, so he could get to the statue at the end of the dungeon that held the big treasures. He quickly ran into some moonlights, huge giant brown hornet like creatures a few doorways down the hall on the right path. The moonlights were gigantic even bigger than him. The stingers on those things alone look like they could do good damage to any beginner alone without a party. He was out number one to six so he fell back.

Thanks to his memory serving him well he remember that a lot of monsters had elemental weakness. So let them get in closer and when they got close enough he would spring his trap. The monsters closed in. He sprung his trap before they knew what hit them he had cast a spell that target.

" Vak Rom." Kite shouted out the spell.

The monsters were all hit with a tornado of fire that caused all but one of them to go down from elemental hit causing instant defeat. The remaining one took advantage of his finishing movement of casting the spell to get in close and hit him a couple of times. In the process of getting hit he gotten poisoned from the stinger. He just swiped at it for a second and the last monster vanished leaving four chests in their wake. He opened them to find four gale breath scrolls, which he stored away for later use. He used an antidote to cure the poison.

He walked down the path towards the last magic portal ready for anything that would come his way. When he got near the portal two big monsters materialized from the looks of it they were metal emperors, floating golems that look part metal and dirt with no legs. He took a nice right hook into the doorway that damaged him pretty good. He got up and grinned painfully took out the four scrolls he recently required.

"Gale breath, gale breath, gale breath." Kite rapidly called out the spell.

Trees erupted from the ground three times koed both of them. He fell back on his butt and used some of his recovery potions and he was back on his feet. He walked up to the statue at the end of the dungeon and opened the chest to find a floating stone tablet. Before he could protest about not being able to read it the tablet spoke out loud to him.

"Weary traveler, tired lonely soul, though your life troubles will find you where ever you go, in this world or any other world, as long we walk together I will protect you…"

The next thing he knew he there was a bright light as he fell back into blackness. Some where along the lines he had this weird dream or something rather he couldn't tell. There was a girl floating all white though she appeared to be asleep still she manage to relay a message.

" There is great evil on the rise. Though the road ahead may be throttling with peril you preserver and the sleeper in white, I, the sleeper in white will waken. Then I fear that will be the beginning of something far worse only you can stop it." The girl in white spoke quietly to him.

With flash of light on his hand a golden bracelet appeared on wrist and he started to coming to as someone started shaking him roughly. He open eyes slowly to see the golden bracelet there and looked up to see some girl with purple two piece battle outfit with straps on the back to hold her heavy blade sword when not in use. She offers him a hand up, which he took.

" You alright there? What happen to you? For a second I thought you never come to no matter how hard I shook you…so you going to open the chest there or can I have it?" The female heavy blade asked looking surprised.

" I don't know what happen it was all strange. Sure you can have it was just some weird floating tablet anyways. If there was anything else I don't know. I guess I can thank you for who ever you are." Kite responded rubbing the back of his still a little weary.

" The names Mimiru the heavy blade. Here is my members address if want to ever form a party or chat…. Hmm there is no tablet just a golden grunty." Mimiru introduced herself before looking disappointed at chest contents.

" The names Kites…. Sorry if sound rash but can we get out of here I'm a little weirded out to say the least about this dungeon…. None of that was in the guide that I experienced." It was obvious he wanted to get far away the dungeon

" Ok sure I cleaned out the rest of dungeon that you left untouched anyways. I will just use a sprite ocarina as should you save us the time of walking back out." Stated Mimiru sounding kind of bored as it was.

They both used their sprite ocarina teleported to the entrance to the dungeon to which it was still raining. He sigh with relief, which was short live as he felt his appearance change as soon as the water hit. He was now feeling that his character had now changed to that female twin blade. He no longer had a hat covering his or should say her long blazing red hair that came down to her middle of her back. She was now wearing a red shirt and pants that lightly highlighted symbols that were barley visible. All this shocked Mimiru for one seeing as this was not normal for the game but shrugged it off.

" Ok that's not normal…." Mimiru was definitely disturbed would be understatement

" Nooo… hmm there is no escape from the trouble that follows." Kite moaned in denial.

" Come on we can still be friends right. I will send you my members address so if you need to contact me you be able too." Mimiru tried to cheer up kite whose only response was "ok"

Mimiru sends her address and receives his/hers. It stops raining and so Kite goes to the mist pond and cast vak rom on it causing the water to heat up. She then splashes self and reverts to her normal character appearance. Which surprises Mimiru a little.

" You…change back." Mimiru looked rather puzzled.

" Yes just as I figured it would be no different. I can change appearances with hot and cold water. See ya." Kite responded scratching the back of his head as he normally would do when someone found out about his curse.

He gated out of the field and went to save his data leaving Mimiru there to think. He went to chaos gate to log out but with crash he didn't go anywhere. He tried again but to his surprise nothing happened. He thought he did something wrong he couldn't seem to return to reality. Mimiru came to question him.

" Hmm you got some nerve to run off in middle of conversation. Hmm what are trying to do?" Mimiru screamed at him as though she was going to lecture him

" Can I ask you question?" Kite asked her.

" Sure.. What?" Mimiru replied raising her eyebrow with interest.

" Can you log out?" Kite asked with some hope in his voice.

"Of course what kind of silly question everyone can log out." Mimiru laughed at his question.

"Oh… you wouldn't understand" Kite responded rather glumly.

He took off to another server leaving her confused and angry.

Meanwhile back in reality of Nerima as suppertime rolls around.

" Ranma suppers ready." Kasumi called up to Ranma's room as she normal would.

Minutes on minutes pass as the whole household were worried except Genma would ate Ranma's share of the supper. Akane went looking for Ranma in his room. She found Ranma in female form unconscious and no matter what she did Ranma didn't come to so she screamed. Moments later the sounds of ambulance can be heard driving away from the house with Ranma's body laying in the back.

AN: well that's it for the first chapter next time on legend of red twilight Ranma is wandering looking the servers dungeons looking for answer of how he can log out but in the mean time he makes to two new discoveries one about his bracelet and second his what…guardian all this and more in the next chapter: The guardian and bracelet.

It might be a while until the next update with revisions and new chapters of other stories. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah the more reviews the faster I will update and if you want me to write new chapters for any of my stories I post just let me know in the review later.


	2. Chapter 2: The guardian and the bracelet

Disclaimer and AN: I don't own either series just writing it for fun and hopefully to give some people some form of entertainment though I wish I did so that they would have continued them longer. Well hope you all will enjoy reading. Also as most of what I post are rough drafts if bad then I will fix them up as I can.

The Guardian and the bracelet

He sat there looking over his hands gloved hands as he sits looking down into the water in the canal as the other players drifted by every now and then. He started wonder what time was it he really didn't know what time it was he had lost track after first few days it seem to meld into each other. He had enough of waiting around as he flipped up onto his feet and decided to dungeon hopping to take of his mind off his problems. He walked up to the nearest gate and randomly picked some key words warping him to the field. It was dessert type field with many rock structure buildings sticking out of the dunes.

" Hmm at least it's not raining. Fairies Orb. Hmm a mystic spring might as check it have not seen one of those yet." Kite disengaged the orb after finding in which direction the spring was.

He walks over few dunes surprisingly all the glowing portals along the way left only trapped chests and no monster. He stands at the mystic spring that looked like oasis with the palm trees and grass around it. He throws a weapon into the spring. He watches a creature that looked like a drop of water with a face come up out of the water.

" Did you lose a golden ax or was it a silver or neither," quipped the monsieur.

" It was neither," Kite, replied rather puzzled.

" Hmm neither…" replied the monsieur who didn't get any to say more as Kite slashed it out of boredom. Kite was not to thrill as he got splashed and changes again to his female form as her red cloths and hair were all sticking to person. She looked back to find the spring bone dry so there was no changing back anytime soon for her. She was about to head to toward when she ran into a blade master blue and green skin that was part by a continues white line that ran down to his leather fighting short. Kite fell on her butt.

"Ouch…" Kite got up after get over couple seconds of being surprise. She flip back her long red hair back that somehow got into her face, so that it was laying against her back. She brushed off and got into a defensive position with her twin blades ready just incase it was monster. She drops her guard as she sees it was just blade master. " Watch where going pal you know there could have been monster near by you know."

The blade master look on to find what he had knock of its feet by accident and spots a slightly annoyed and wet kite looking at him. He was going to help her up and apologize to her, but she cut him off before he had chance to. " Sorry about that I heard the monsieur and decided to check out didn't mean to knock you over like that. Let me make it up to there is an event at these following key words " Twilight, Blossom, maze," I was going to meet up with a friend there. Why don't join it might be fun. Names bear and you are?"

Kite looked at for few minutes after calming down she thought about his offer for a moment. Then sent her members address to him. " Sure why not I got nothing better to do its not like I can log out even if I wanted to log out." She receives address and was actual surprised he tried to send his friend address as well only find she already had that one. " You know Mimiru? What odds of that I just met her not to long. Well I will see you two there then." She gates out of the area before he could reply. Then gated to area he had given her,

The field was just basic grass field filled with cherry blossom trees yet to bloom and many hills pretty bland at first look. Kite looked over the field and did a double take as she noticed up ahead was a hedge garden maze that seem to go on and made so tall that they couldn't scaled or penetrated for that matter. There sitting at table was an event administrator donned in simple amber robes clicking on a transparent administer screen registering another team of three that entered the maze. Kite just decides to sit and wait by administers table waiting for Bear and Mimiru to show up so up. She didn't have to wait long as Mimiru snuck up behind her scaring the crap out her by giving her a playful shove causing her to jump right into Bears arms unintentionally. Mimiru just snickered at the response.

Kite jumps off and brushes off herself off not finding it funny. " You know that was not one bit funny. I thought you guys were not going to show and just playing joke on me." Gives bear a glare thinking it was all his idea seeing how he just so happened to be in right spot at the right second.

"Hey it was not my idea I tried to tell Mimiru that might not best idea." Bear was putting his hand in wording gesture to show he wanted no part in it what so ever. Bear went over signed them up for the event. " We are all signed up for the cherry blossom maze the team that makes it to center first will win some mysterious prize. Though the obstacle may very from monsters, to traps, or to just plain riddles to slow our progress. Lets go."

Mimiru just laughs at how funny the joke played out. " Man your sure jumpy… don't worry about Bear he knows about your condition though he is skeptical as I was… come on lets get going." She takes off after bear with Kite not far behind her. They stop after hitting yet another dead-end and after some back tracking ran into door that was made out hedge itself. To Kite annoyance it was locked and to add to it with a puff of black smoke appeared one of the most detestable creature ever created. Low and behold stood a slim golden goblin wearing a miniature pirate outfit with sword danced.

"Welcome test ya meddle against me for I'm golden goblin of quizzes answer my riddle and gain entrance through this door." Squeaked the golden goblin, which kite at the moment wanted to bludgeon him into letting them pass.

" Ok ask away goblin so we can proceed before we all falling asleep." Bear responded with confidence that rivaled Kite's own when it came to battle. He sat waiting for riddle with his hands and chin resting pummel of his blade.

" Here the riddle a horse tide to a thirty yard rope and behind about sixty yards is a pail of hay, though tied the horse manages to get to the pail when it was tied to the rope that is to short how can this be possible." The goblin snickered thinking it was so clever that it would stump them, but face plants as Bear answers easily.

" That's easy it's a trick question the horse may be tied to the short rope but the trick is right there because the other end of rope is not tied to anything so the horse can easily eat the hay as it please without being held back" Bear answered the question correctly. The Golden Goblin fell over and face planted and with puff of smoke disappeared. A click was heard as the hedge door open and locked behind them so they couldn't turn back. Kite put her hands behind her head as they continued to walk for what seems forever. "Great this maze seems to go on and this seems worse than the maze in that Harry Potter movie Akane made me see…. ouch." Kite rubbed her head as she found another hedge door seem to hinder their progress. A puff smoke appeared and medium build Goblin wearing a witch doctor outfit down to bone necklace appears waving its wand about.

" Welcome adventurers Welcome. Congratulations on getting this far for you see unlike other parties before you are lucky having found the correct path so far unlike others who have gotten lost or ran into unseen dangers. Now listen to my riddle and you may pass. But be weary for end of event is ahead as well as the events greatest peril. Now answer a detective was on his way to the murder that was reported upon his arrival he found the victim died from a shot to the head in his car. The strange thing was there was no traces of gunpowder residue and all the windows were up as well the doors locked, there was no signs of where the bullet entered. The detective upon further inspection found no evidence of anyone else being in the car and came to the conclusion the killer shot the victim from outside the car. How is it possible that the killer was able to shoot the victim from the outside?"

Kite thought about it for a while as did the others and after a few minutes cut off Bear, who looked like he had the answer as well. "Allow me. The answer is the car was a convertible so the killer had easy shot while the roof was down." The golden goblin turned into smoke and when it vanished so did the door leading further into the maze. After several minutes they had reach the center of the maze to find a fountain in the middle and behind it was giant rugged golden goblin sitting on a glistening throne of silver. As they approached it the data that made up the goblin distorted. The goblins appearance changed taking on eerie green texture and in its hands was giant sword. The giant goblin got off its throne and launched itself at the group. The scattered as the downward slash destroyed the fountain.

Kite went out to launch a counter strike at the behemoth to find her self within the things clutches. "Crap… what the heck is this it can't be right the golden goblins don't have weapons like this …a little help here." Her pleads went on deaf ears as Mimiru and bear were held at bay by a wave of rocks flying at them from the giants sword smashing the ground. Kite tried to get loose but could not get any leverage. The goblin brought its hand back to launch kite forward to slam her into ground. Kite closed her eyes and waited for the painful collision, but moments later it didn't come she open her eyes to see that she was being held by some unknown user, whom from look of it slice off the goblins arm. The player had chalk white hair along with his white and blue amour, but what stood out the most were his white wings on his back.

"Get back and get out of here this event is no longer safe let the cc corporation administrators handle this. This does not bode well it is clear the event monster has be infected by a virus."

The administrator in white spoke and attacked the monster after putting kite down. The monster seemed to regenerate its fallen appendage with ease as if nothing happen. He blocked the monster attack with his sword not given any ground. It became clear the monster couldn't be defeated by any normal method in the games specs. Neither Bear or Mimiru left and instead backed him by using basic scrolls like fire storm hitting it with swirl of flames or ice flow hitting it with ice. It seemed hopeless till sphere around monster appear. Kite instinctively gambled and threw out her arm and the bracelet glowed forming wings that connecting a circle. A beam of data shot out hitting the monster and drain the corrupted data out of the monster reverting it into small golden goblin.

"What was that skill you used now that is no ordinary skill that you have there? If I'm not mistaken that is the same thing that put my partner in a coma. I'd beware if I was you because I'm watching you till I can be certain if you're a threat or not." He warped out of the area without another word leaving them all there to finish the event. The golden goblin went easily and left behind a beautiful red formal dress.

"You know kite your lucky he let you off so easily he works with cc corporation and is famous player in the world. His name is Balmung of the azure sky, a descendent of Fiona, but what has got me worried is that from what you told me earlier you can't log out. I think I will look into your problem let you know what I find. Why don't you take the event item consider it a gift for putting up with us or doing this event with us."

Kite went over to where the golden goblin disappeared and found the event chest glowing. She opened the chest the chest and peered inside pulling out a formal red dress that was meant to hug the body and red unisex samurai outfit. She stashed them away in her inventory. "Thanks I guess though I don't think I will find much use for them the time being." Kite Gated out leaving them there wanted to be alone because she had enough with hanging out and wanted to be alone. It was probably due to being rescued by that guy like some helpless damsel that needs rescuing in a fairy tale.

Kite warped into grass field and quickly did away with the monster in the field. He sighed having changed back. It was nice the field was not raining, but just the same he laid under a large tree it was relaxing unlike his real life he hardly got to enjoy the piece and quiet with all the trouble that followed suit after him. It was one main under lying reason he started playing and maybe make some normal friends. Kite looked up as a figure blocked out the suns rays. As he focused he realized just who he was staring at was none other than that player that ran into him from before. It was that female wavemaster what was she doing here of all places?

"So we meet again and here of all places ironically. I always come to this spot all the time when I want to be alone because no one hardly if ever comes here. I was hoping I run into eventually because I wanted to apologize for running into. I'm sorry about that you see I was late for meeting up with another player, who wanted to talk to me about something. So what brings you to a area like this by yourself?" B.T. asked with tiny bit of interest.

Kite sat back and gazed up at the sky and replied to her without making eye contact with her, "I just wanted to get away and be alone like you away from other people to think of what has happened as of recently. I mean I hardly understand it at all and then again some of what has happened I rather forget entirely. It figures I started the game to get away from it all and even now it seems that no matter where I go something interesting is bound to happen that draws me in." B.T. sat down next to him under the tree and placing her staff against the trunk.

"So you want to talk about it I have some time to waste before I have sign off and have to get to work. I will listen to what ever you feel comfortable talking about and I won't tell any about what you have to say. I can tell you have a lot on your mind and it sometime best if you just talk to someone about it instead of keeping all bottle up. I won't pry into personal life unless you truly want to talk about it." B.T. tried to open up a conversation with Kite by offering to hear him out. Kite's reaction was not what she expected as he got up from his spot and gated out of the area. Apparently to her Kite was just being immature by leaving without saying anything. What she didn't know is that he had bad habit of insulting people and decide to before he said something wrong.

Kite later on sat himself against the wall in back of random gott statue and fell asleep. His body seemed to melt right into the wall and vanished leaving the dungeon entirely. He didn't know it right then, but he was no longer in an area that could be accessed by any normal means. Kite's body slumped onto plush patch of grass and he dreamed about adventure he had so far unaware of anything around him. A girl with white hair stood near by him as slumber. She waited for him to awaken from his slumber, but what could this mean.

Next time: What does the white hair girl want to tell him? As Kite/Ranma wanders the world he runs into a samurai style player that takes a likening to him and decides to help him grow stronger. Kite soon learns why Balmung is so on edge with him and finds the game is no longer the simple game he thought it was. All this is more of the next chapter: Revelations, training, and loss.

AN: please bear in mind I did a rough skim though on this chapter just wanted to get it up and deal with the errors later because its easier to replace once its up.


End file.
